Not happening
by HotsexyCarlisle529
Summary: Bella and Edward had sex before there honeymoon. Carlisle wants to make sure Bella is ok in her reproductive organs. Bella want's nothing to do with what he has planned. This is the Cullen's adventure to get Bella her first reproductive organ exams. Look for talk t me and forgive me, the second part of this story


Not happening.

(I"M NOT A MEDICAL EXPERT, ALL INFO WAS TAKEN OF MEDICAL WEBSITES!)

(Edward's pov)

"I love you to Bella but you need to sleep. Alice will be with you tomorrow if Carlisle keeps me hunting long. But I don't think that will happen" I say gently as I tuck Bella in.

She sighs but nods her head.

"Ok I guess I just have to trust you." She says sleepily.

"Yes you do" I say as I kiss her. She sighs and I jump out the window. I flint to the spot Carlisle told me to meet him.

"Hey son" He says as he jumps out of the tree.

"Hi dad" I say.

"Let's hunt and then we will talk" He says and I nod before running off.

(1/2 hour later)

"So why are we talking in the middle of the woods?" I ask as I sit on a fallen branch.

"Because son, I didn't want the family to hear" he says.

"ok" I say as he sits down.

"Tomorrow morning when the mail comes to Bella's house there will be a letter in there from my office for an appointment I scheduled for her" He says.

"For?" I ask confused since he was hiding his thoughts.

"Edward you two had sex already" he says and I nod.

"Bella needs to get a pelvic exam and a pap test" He says and if possible i paled even more.

"You know she won't agree and will fight, god why couldn't I have waited until our honeymoon and then changed her!" I say and get up to pace.

"Son she would have needed it as a vampire to, I done one our girls every ten years just because there vampire" He says. (info in sequel to this story called talk to me, forgive me)

I groan and rub my hand down my face.

"Ok and you want me to talk to her and get her to agree?" I ask.

'if you can otherwise esme agreed to talk to her.' He says.

"Why are we out here if mom knows?" I ask.

"Well esme found out by accident when she was looking through my desk calendar to see when the hospital ball is, and I didn't want the family to hear because Emmett would make fun of you and Bella and probably tell horror stories to her. And if you would lose control I don't really care about the woods as much as I much as I do about my furniture in my office" Dad says calmly.

"Fine, I'm going home to change and then go to bells" I say and dad nods, I run off to the house and mom was sitting in my room.

"Now Edward if she's to panicked bring her here and I can talk to her in my studio or your father study where no one will hear us." She says.

"Thanks mom" I say as I look in my closet for clothes. Mom gets up and leaves and I find some jeans and a plain white button up t shirt.

I quickly change, grab my tablet and run to Bella's house. I lay next to her and she cuddles.

"Shh I'm here you're ok love" I say softly and he falls back asleep. I surf the internet while she sleeps.

(Bella's POV/NEXT MORNING)

When I get up I roll into something hard. I open my eyes and Edward is laying there smiling down at me.

"You came back!" I say as I hug him.

"Yeah I came back last night a few hours later" He says and kisses my forehead.

"I'm going to take my human minute" I say and get up.

"I'll go downstairs and start breakfast and Charlie is out of town for a week he was called in last night to Seattle" He says.

"Ok" I call back and get in the shower. After I'm done I go downstairs and Edward is laying my plate on the table.

"Thank you" I say as I sit down.

"Anything for you love" he says as he sits down next to me. I eat and stare at the birds in the yard.

"Hmm mails early today" I say as I finish eating.

"I'll wash your plate" he says and I nod and put my shoes on. I go down to the mail box and grab the mail. I start to shuffle through it when I see a letter from Carlisle's office addressed to me.

I pull it out and put it on top. When I get in the house Edward leans against the door frame.

"You ok love?" he asks.

"No why do I have a letter from your father's office?" I ask as I kick my shoes off and go to read it in the kitchen.

"Just read it love, it's probably for your wellbeing" He says and sits next to me. I open it and start to read it.

_To Isabella Marie Swan_

_Ms. Swan you have an appointment with Dr. C Cullen on the 4__th__ for your early physical. And you first pelvic exam, and Pap smear. Your appointment is at 11:45 a.m. I you have any questions please call the office. We have includes informational letters about the pelvic exam and Pap test._

_Sincerely _

_The staff at Dr. C Cullen's office_

_Phone number: 444 662 5553_

"WHAT! NO EDWARD HE CANT BE SEROUS" I scream and stand up making the chair fly out from under me.

"Love he's looking out for you, now please relax" Edward says calmly.

"So you knew about this" I yell in anger.

"Bella he talked to me last night about it and I know you don't want to but you need it" he says calmly.

"Why couldn't we have waited to have sex until our honeymoon and then you changed me" I yell.

" I said the same thing Bella and he said you still need one as a vampire, he does them to our girls every ten years" He says and stands up he opens his arms to hug me but I turn my back on him.

"Just leave me alone to calm down" I say and put my shoes on. I grab my I pod and storm of into the woods.

(Edward's pov)

"Damn it!" I hiss and grab my phone. I quickly punch in Carlisle's home office number. "

Yes son?" he asks. "Bella just flipped out and took off into the woods" I growl and start to pace. "

Why didn't you follow her?" he asks

"Because she wants to be alone to calm down, she's really mad" I say. "

Your mother and I will go and look we'll say we were hunting, delete this phone call from your phone" he says and hangs up.

I delete the phone call from my caller history and put my phone away.

(Bella's POV)

I walk the path I knew too well to calm down. I was finally calming down when I felt a cool breeze. I huff in annoyance and takeout one ear bud.

"Edward I told you to leave me alone" I say in anger.

"I'm not my son Bella" I hear esme says softly. I turn and she and Carlisle are standing there.

My anger rises as I see Carlisle. I huff and turn around and go to put my ear bud back in. Her hand flies up and she stops me.

"Please Bella just calm down there is nothing to fear" She says.

"Yeah right esme, you don't mind him doing it to you because he's your husband" I say and get my wrist out of her grip. I pop my ear bud back in and go to walk off. I feel hands grab me and I scream.

I fight Carlisle's grip not wanting him to touch me. He sets me down and I go to run.

"Bella you can't out run us" esme yells.

"STOP" Alice screams and I stop in shock.

"You guys will get nowhere, Bella isn't going to talk to either of you, and I've seen it" She says.

"Bella won't acknowledge you Carlisle, she is pissed that you made her appointment without talking to her" Alice says. Esme and Carlisle nod and leave.

"Why were they out here" I hiss in anger.

"Hunting" she says simply as she wraps her arms around me. I start to cry finally letting my motions out./

"Shh Bella its ok" she says softly.

"I'm going to pick you up and take you back to your house and we'll talk there" she says before picking me up. A few minutes later I feel the familiar warmth of my house.

"O my god Alice what's wrong?" he says.

"She's not happy about seeing Carlisle" Alice says and I feel her climb the stairs. She sets me on my bed and I curl into a ball.

"Shh honey its ok, can you try and forget about it, it's still two days away" she says softly.

"No Alice, you don't know how embarrassing it is, to have my future father-in-law look at me down there! You guys probably don't know it but I think of Carlisle as my father, not Charlie! Carlisle is there a lot more for me than Charlie ever has been." I explode.

"Shh let it out Bella, and I do know how embarrassing it is" Alice says.

"How Carlisle probably does it in vampire speed for you three" I snap but instantly feel guilty.

"I'm sorry Allie I'm jus stressed and I'm letting my emotions get to the best of me" I say.

"Shh its ok bell and your wrong he doesn't do vampire speed for the fear he will miss something. Trust me rose and I would rather have him do it in vampire speed then slow human pace. We do know how awkward it is to have our father look at us down in our private parts." She says and there's a tap at my window.

Rose is on the window sill. Alice gets up and open the window for her.

"Bella can I come in?" she asks.

"Sure I say nervously.

"Bella relax I didn't come to be a bitch, I thought me and you got over that" she says and sits next to me and hugs me.

"If it makes you feel better we can come with you" she says

"Carlisle won't mind?" I asks.

"Trust me he will let you have as many people as you need there. Including Edward" she says.

"Ok"" I say and she smiles.

"Just remember it won hurt as long as you don't fight him" She says.

"Promise?" I ask.

"I promise, but I won't go into further detail until the time of the exam, right now we're going to have a girls days" she says and holds up her keys. I laugh and they smile at me.

"Edward is still here" Alice says.

"I don't want to face him" I say embarrassed about how I acted this morning.

"Ok" rose says and holds her arms out asking for permission. I nod and she picks me up. She jumps out the window. Alice follows and we go to rose's car. I get in the back with rose's help.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Port Angeles to see a movie, a little shopping and then we're taking you out to eat" Rose says as she is driving down my street.

"Why don't you take a nap and we'll wake you up when we get there" Alice suggests. I nod and lay my head back since rose has the hood up.

(An hour later)

"Bella time to get up" I hear Alice and rose says. I groan but open my eyes.

"We're here" Rose says and helps me out. We walk in and rose gets us tickets. Alice goes to get me some popcorn and a soda. When she's done we find the theater and Alice has me sit in between them.

"Guys what type of movie is this?" I ask as the lights dim.

"Comedy" Alice says and rose nods.

(Two hours later)

"Bella why don't you take a human minute and I'll go get the car and pull up for you its pouring and we didn't grab you a coat and I don't think you want to be sick at your appointment" Rose says.

"I'll stay inside so Bella doesn't get lost" Alice says and follows me. After using the restroom I find Alice who is leaning against the wall in a very Edward like fashion.

"Ready?" she asks and I nod. We walk out and rose is parked near the curb. Alice rushes me in the car and helps me in. Once I'm in she gets in and rose drives off.

"Where to?" rose asks.

"The mall" Alice says and rose nods and I shake my head in amusement.

"Bella we're only go to three stores and then dinner and we'll take you home. We need to get you some clothes for tomorrow when you sleepover" she says and I start to panic.

"Relax before we go to my house Carlisle will get called in on trauma surgery and wont get home until after you're asleep, and he will leave before you wake up." She says softly and I nod.

We pull up to the mall and rose pulls an umbrella out of her trunk. She opens it and helps me out of the car. She pull me to her side and we walk to the mall.

Alice was actually true to her word and we went to three stores. Alice bought me some PJ's and outfits to keep in Edwards's room.

"Bella where do you want to eat?" rose asks as we're getting in the car.

"Do you know where the Italian restaurant Edward took me to is?" I ask.

"Yeah" she says and starts driving. When we get to the restaurant Alice and rose use there Cullen charm to get a booth with no one around.

Rose and Alice order waters and nothing else. I order the ravioli and a mountain dew.

"Edward just left your house to go back home to hunt so he'll be ready for Monday" Alice says an I nod.

"Bella I promise you it's not bad, Carlisle will be really gentle with you" Alice says and rose glares.

"Alice let her forget about it for a while." She says and my food comes. I eat and the talk about fashion.

When I'm done Alice says the bill and we head out to roses car. I fall asleep on the way home  
(ALICE'S POV)

I sigh in relief as I hear Bella's steady heart beat and breathing.

"I think we calmed her down for the weekend" I say as I look back at her.

"Let's just not talk about it until the time comes. I feel really bad for her I wish I could just cancel her appointment but Carlisle will kill us if we do" Rose says.

"Yeah I saw that outcome it's not pretty. " I say and Bella starts to sleep talk

_"no Edward don't make me. Please"_ Bella groans and rose and I laugh. I rub her shoulder and she wakes up.

"Shh Bella everything is alright" I say softy and we pull in her driveway. Rose goes to open the door and I pick Bella up. I set her down on her bed.

I grab her PJ's and hand then to her. She stumbles around putting her PJ's on and I catch her a few times so she doesn't meet the floor.

After she was ready for bed I pull the covers back and she climbs in.

" Night sis I'll see you tomorrow night" I say softy and Bella was already half asleep. Rose has Bella's bag in hand for tomorrow and meets me at her car.

I lock and close the door and get into roses car.

(Next night/BELLA'S POV)

"Come on Bella" Alice says as she drags me out of my room.

"Are you sure he's gone?" I ask as we go down the stairs.

"I promise" she says and drags me out the front door and to Edward's Volvo.

"Ok" I say and get in. Alice gets in and speeds off to her house. When we get here Edward picks me up.

"Love" he says softly as he hugs me.

"Edward I'm sorry" I say and go to kiss him.

"Shh its ok love, I'm not mad" he says and we walk inside where the smell of garlic hits me.

"Mom's cooking for you" he says as he leads us to the front room. Jasper, rose and Emmett are sitting down watching some TV show.

"Bella" rose says happily and get up to hug me. Emmett, jasper, esme and Edward's jaws drop. I giggle and rose turns to look at them.

"Just because I use to be a bitch doesn't mean I always have to." She says and sits down with me next to her.

"Dinner will be done in ten minutes sweetie" esme says and then goes back to the kitchen.

"I need to go apologize" I say and rose and Alice get up with me. Edward looks hurt and Emmett and jasper laugh but then look at their mates in surprise.

"Esme?" I call as I walk into the kitchen. She turns and looks at me and I'm already blushing.

"What's wrong dear?" she asks.

"I want to apologize for how I acted yesterday. I'm sorry I lashed out at you like that. I don't know what got over me but I shouldn't have took it out on you" I say and by the end there's tears forming in my eyes.

"Oh Bella" she says and hugs me.

"I understand you were scared and nervous. Every women is when they go through this but I agree my husband had no right planning your appointment but you got to admit if he didn't you would have put it off and probably never gotten it done" she says.

"You know me well mom" I say and esme smiles.

"Yes I do baby girl, it's my job" she says and the stove timer goes off.

"How about you eat and then we will go somewhere to talk in private about tomorrow so you won't be surprised at what your fath…." She starts but cuts herself off.

"What my father is going to do" I finish for her. She smiles.

"You and Carlisle are more of my parents then mine are" I say and she hugs me. I smile and she goes to get me some food.

I sit at the island and Alice and rose sit on the other side. Mom gives me my food and sits next to me after setting a glass of soda next to my plate.

I dig into the chicken Alfredo and garlic bread. Mom smiles at me and rose and Alice talk quietly about some shopping trip they were going take.

"Love, dad needs help at the hospital" Edward says and kisses my forehead.

"Ok go" I say and finish my food He leaves and mom washes my plate.

"Bella how about we go up to your father's office to talk" she suggest and I panic.

"NO" I cry and go to run but Alice grabs me.

"Shh it was a suggestion Bella shh you're ok we'll go to moms studio then" Alice says.

"Girls I'll meet you up there" Mom says and rose and Alice guide me upstairs and to mom's office.

They sit me down in the middle of the couch and they sit next to me. I start panic and the grab my hands.

"Shh its ok you're going to be fine Bella, this is so tomorrow you don't freak." Rose says softly.

"Shh its ok bells. This is just so you know What's happening and believe me I felt better the day I had my first one when I knew what was happening and when it would" Alice says.

"At least you have us explaining and not dad" rose says and flinches and I look at her

"Dad explained what he would be doing to me and Alice the day before he planned on doing ours and trust me he was all clinical and he answered my questions like a male doctor would, it's easier with us cuz we actually knows what it feels like and this way you won't be like us and lash out" she says and I look confused.

"I slapped dad after he explained it and tried to kick him but he caught my foot." rose says.

"I went to run the day of and dad caught me and I bit him" Alice says softly.

"I screamed and kicked him in his nuts" Mom says and I look at her in shock.

"I was scared, I just got out of an abusive relationship where the guy would rape me and rose was raped so she panicked, and Alice never had one" Mom says.

"So I should not try to slap him, kick him, punch him, bite him, or try running?" I ask and they nod.

"He's going to start with your normal checkup and then when he's done he'll give you a gown and step out of the room to let you change and get his equipment" Alice says.

"Then he'll bring out the stirrups and have you place your feet in them, he'll then sit down between the stirrups and then get you in the position." Rose says softly.

"Carlisle then will put on his gloves if there not already on, then he'll examine your outside first, then he'll do the pelvic" Esme says and squeezes my hand softly to re assure me.

"With the pelvic exam he's going to be inserting his pointer and middle finger of his right hand into your vagina and the place his left hand on your lower abdomen and palpate your organs to make sure everything is ok, then he'll get up and warm the speculum which he'll insert to stretch your vaginal walls to see your cervix, then he'll go on with the pap test" Esme says and then looks at rose.

"Bella this might feel uncomfortable with the speculum and if it hurts tell him, but anyway with the Pap test he'll take a q tip and run in on your cervix to get some cervical cells to examine for cervical cancer or anything that abnormal. He'll take the sample and prepare it on a slide and send it to the lab. Then he'll remove the speculum and leave the room to let you change and then he'll come into see if you have any questions and then you can leave" Rose says as she rubs my shoulder.

I didn't want that done! Maybe I can see Jake?

"Bella you can't get out of your appointment with a house full of vampires especially with me seeing your future" she says.

"Can I go to bed?" I ask nervously and esme nods.

"Sure sweetheart, your bag is on Edwards bed" she says and miles at me. I get up and run out of the room. I change and jump in th3bed.

I lay down and stare at the wall. As Emmett and jasper walk past I hear them talking about Emmett taking his jeep tomorrow to go hunting. I sigh and close my eyes. I fall asleep soon after.

(Next morning)  
I get up while everyone that was coming with me hunted so they weren't tempted. I sneak into the garage and get in Emmett's jeep.

I hear Alice's shrill laugh and Emmett gets in the jeep. I keep my mind set on taking a shower so she thinks im inside.

Emmett opens the garage door. He pulls out and turns the radio on. I jump in surprise and squeak quietly. Or so I thought.

"Bella?" Emmett asks and stops the car. He gets out and comes to the back and he opens the back door and sighs.

"Bella do you know how mad Carlisle would be?" he asks and reaches for me. I scream nd kick and scoot as far as I can.

He grabs me and lifts me out and holds my thrashing body to his chest. He brings me inside and jasper tries to calm me down.

"Bella" Edward says and grabs me.

"I don't want to go" I cry and bury my face in his shoulder.

"Shh its ok love, we're here you're ok. We'll be with you" He says and climbs the stairs. Rose is in his bathroom drawing a bubble bath. Edward hands me to her and she sets me down. She undresses me and then helps me in the tub.

"Shh Bella its ok" she says softly as she relaxes me by washing my hair. I sigh and close my eyes.

"Come on Bella time to get dressed" Alice says after twenty minutes. I whimper but get out. She hands me some sweatpants and a loose t shirt. I change and rose and Alice lead me downstairs. They bring me to the kitchen and mom sets a plate of food down. I push it away and look at my feet.

"Bella you need to eat some of it" Mom says and puts it back in front of me. I pick up the fork and eat an egg some bacon and half a piece of toast. She sigh and takes the plate. Edward comes down in jeans and a t shirt.

He hugs me and kisses my forehead.

I'll start the car" Alice says and leaves.

"Ok let's go" mom says and I whimper.

"Shh its ok love, dad won't hurt you" Edward says and picks me up bridal style. We go out to the garage and Alice is standing next to Edwards Volvo.

"Come on let's get in the car or we'll be late" Alice says and opens the door. Edward slides in with me and Alice sits next to us. Rose gets in the front and mom gets in the driver's seat. We pull out of the driveway and Edward hums my lullaby. I relax into him.

"Shh you're ok" he says softly and I snuggle into his chest.

"We're all going with Bella right?" Alice asks and everyone nods. We pull up to the hospital and Edward walks in with his arm around me so I can't run.

"Esme, Carlisle has room four ready for you guys" the nurse says. Of course he would. Now I can't run! Esme thanks the nurse as Edward, Rose and Alice lead me to room four. Edward picks me up and puts me on the bed.

Alice and rose sit in the chairs. Ems comes in and sits next to them. Edward stands next to me. A nurse comes in and does all the normal stuff.

"Carlisle will be here in a minute." She says and closes the door. I close my eyes and imagine I'm not here.

"Bella relax your heart is racing." Edward says softly and there's knock at the door.

"Hello family" Carlisle says as he walks in. The all say there hello and I stay quiet.

"How are you today Bella?" he asks as he sets my chart down. I ignore him and he sighs.

"Ok fine give me the silent treatment." He says as he take his stethoscope from his neck. He come over to me and I do as im told. He finishes quickly and looks at my chart.

"Well Bella you need your tetanus shot" he says and I pale and my hands get clammy. They pick up on my panicked breathing and looked at me in worry. Esme gets up and take me in her arms. Carlisle looks at me in worry.

"Shh Bella mommies here, you're ok. It's ok" she says softly and rubs my back. Carlisle picks up the shot that a nurse must have brought in. I whimper and bury my face in moms shoulder. She rubs my back and I cry into her shoulder.

"Shh your done sweetie" she says and I look up and Carlisle is holding the empty syringe. I whimper knowing what was coming next. Edward gets up and slips out of the room.

"Bella I need you to change into this gown. Strip out of everything" he says and sets a gown next to me. He leaves and I look at mom, rose and Alice. They nod at me and I sigh before slipping off the bed.

They turn towards the wall as I change. I sit on the bed and try to cover up.

"Shh sweetheart when they come back he'll give you a sheet" she says and there's a knock before the door open and crack.

Can I come in Bella?" Carlisle asks.

"I guess" I say softly not happy I had to talk to him. He walk in with Edward. He has a tray with equipment and a sheet. He hands mom the sheet and she lays it against my legs.

Edward sits down while Carlisle fiddles with the edge of the bed. He gets the stirrups out and I whimper.

"Shh it's ok" Mom soothes me as Carlisle rolls a cart over and sets his tray on it before rolling the chair over and sitting down in between the stirrups.

"Bella I need you to lay back for me and bring your feet up into the stirrups" he says softly as he puts some gloves on. I lay back and put my feet up in the stirrups realizing it made my legs fall apart.

I tense my muscles and lock my knees.

"Bella relax your legs for me" Carlisle says and I shake my head.

"Shh Bella the sooner we get this done the sooner you can leave" Mom says as she rubs my hand soothingly. I sigh and relax my legs exposing myself.

"Ok sweetie scoot down until you feel my hand on your bottom" Carlisle says soothingly. I scoot down and squeak when I feel his cold hand.

Carlisle looks at Edward who stands up and comes to my head. He crouches by me.

"Bella he's not going to hurt you it might be uncomfortable but you're ok" Edward says softly. Rose and Alice stand up and stand by mom.

"Just like we told you Bella" they say and Alice walks t my other side and takes my other hand. Rose stands by Edward and rubs my forehead soothingly.

"Bella I'm going to start" Carlisle says and I feel cool air when he lifts up the sheet. I feel his cool hands on my hot nervous skin.

"OK everything looks ok externally" he says and I peek up and see him reach for lubricant.

I tense up my muscles and my breathing becomes shallower as I'm fighting not to panic.

"Shh Bella" Edward coos before humming my lullaby. I look at Carlisle in panic as he squirts lubricant on his two fingers before turning back to me.

"Shh just relax Bella you're ok" he says and I try to relax my breathing. I feel coldness and it hurts and I cry in pain.

"Bella relax your muscles for me it will be easier" Carlisle says and I stop fighting knowing it would get me nowhere.

"Shh there's my baby girl. You're ok, daddies not going to hurt you" he says softly as he places his left hand on my abdomen. I relax into the bed and he gently palpates my abdomen.

"Ok everything feels ok" he says and pulls back. I sigh in relief and go to sit up.

"Bella you still have the smear" Rose says and I get panicked and try to get up from the bed but I'm pinned.

"Shh baby you're ok, look at mommy" Mom says as she holds me arms down. I look up at her and tears glisten my eyes.

"Shh you're ok, I know you want to be done, but you got so far sweetie just one more quick test and your done and I'll take you home" She says as she lets go of one of my arms to place a hand on my cheek.

"NO mommy it's going to hurt" I cry out.

"Shh it might be uncomfortable but it won't hurt" she coos.

"If you get it done now and its clean then you won't need one for a while" She coos softly and I relax back.

"There's my girl." She says softly. During this time I didn't realize Carlisle got up and was at the sink with the metal speculum. I finch as I see it and mom rubs my hand soothingly. He was running water over the metal and I quickly look away and up at mom. She looks down at me and gives me a soft smile.

"Shh don't look at it" she says as she rubs my forehead. I look around and notice Alice and rose were by Edward softly taking to him. They nod and return to my sides. The water shuts off and I whimper knowing what was to come. I start to cry softly and cool hand swipe the tears away.

"Shh I'm here love, so is rose and Ali. You're doing so well" Edward coos before kissing my forehead. The sheet is lifted again and I feel hands rubbing my leg soothingly.

"Just relax Bella you're ok" Carlisle says and I takes me deep breaths. I start to cry as I feel Carlisle inserting the metal.

"Does it hurt baby?" Mommy asks and I shake my head.

"I don't like the feeling, it feels uncomfortable" I say and tears trickle down my face.

"Shh were almost done" Rose whispers soothingly.

"Bella I'm going to do the smear now, it might be uncomfortable but if it hurt please tell me and I'll stop" Carlisle says and I just nod. I close my eyes and try to focus on Edward humming my lullaby.

"OK I got it" Carlisle says and I open my eyes and see him move away from me. I sigh in relief. He puts the stirrups away and I sit up with the sheet wrapped around me.

"Do you have any questions?" he asks and I shake my head.

"OK I'm going to take this to the lab, you can get dressed and leave. I'll see you guy at the house in a few hours" Carlisle says. He gets up and leaves the room. I sigh in relief as Edward kisses my forehead before slipping out of the room. I change quickly and mom wraps her arms around me.

"Let's go home" she says softly. I nod my head and we walk out of the room.

"Was it that bad love?" Edward asks and I nod.

"Shh no more for another ten or so years" he says softly and I shake my head.

"Not happening, one is enough for me. If I had it my way it would have been none" I say.

"Bella you'll feel more relaxed as you get more of them" Alice says.

"Alice seriously no, not happening I hate it" I say.

"OK lets not argue, lets get Bella home so she can relax" Mom says.

" How about when we get home love I can take you to the music room and I'll play the piano for you?" Edward asks. I nod and cuddle into his side.


End file.
